hproleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolosus Decsessus
"Ladies and Gentlemen of Honourable discounting, I introduce myself as Minister of Magic for Britain." :: - Dolosus Decsessus Pierros to a courtroom. Dolosus Decsessus Pierros is the Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin 3rd Class. His history is full of Dark Italian Secrets. Information Full Name: Dolosus Decsessus Pierros Age: 39 Born In: Bolzano, Italy Dating Status: Not looking. Family: Mama Pierros Mother Orlando Pierros Snr Father Orlando Pierros Jnr Brother Zalfura Jen Daughter Leutta Jen-Crept Granddaugher Santos Pierros Nephew Dirsten Mercily-Pierros Nephew Isabelle Lestrange Neice Biography Early Life :"Our father's a drunken wreck and our mother's a witch, what a nice family." :: - Orlando Pierros to Dolosus Decsessus Dolosus grew up in Bolzano, Italy. It was a quiet village, his father was a sucsessful retired buisnessman, so they were quite well off, living in a mansion. Him and their brother knew of their vast family, but hardly visited anybody outside their direct family. When he reached 12 his brother burnt down their house, permanantly severing Dolosus from the rest of the family. He found himself in England and was tutored at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School Life :"My father taught me those spells when I was little, I have dabbled in that art of darkness." :: - Dolosus Decsessus to Damien LeMar In years 1 - 5 Dolosus was quiet, following the usual Slytherin cults, mainly following Marcus Flint in his younger years, Draco Malfoy in the older years. When he reached his 7th year, he met Damien LeMar, a Hufflepuff, and Skye Padilla, a younger Gryffindor. They thought in the boys toilets. Damien and Dolosus ironically became friends after, although Dolosus still bullied Jason. The Dark Orb :"There's something about it, like it's got a pulse" :: - Skye Padilla to Dolosus Decsessus and Damien LeMar Dolosus found out that Skye Padilla had found a Dark Orb in the Room of Requirement. He proceeded to take it. As soon as he took it, he felt it attach itself to his hands. The Dark Orb spoke to him. No one knows what Dolosus' witnessed in the Dark Orb. Some say he was inspired, some say he went mad. But Dolosus has claimed to Damien LeMar that he saw his whole life enacted out. Life After School :"I love Magic Tents" ::- Dolosus Decsessus to Damien LeMar. After the incident with the Dark Orb, Dolosus left school with Damien LeMar. For a few months they slept on park Benches, until one night they broke in to shell cottage, stealing a wizard tent. They then travelled the country with it. A falling of love :"I will only love you." :: - Dolosus to Kali Jen. Dolosus met Kali Jen at a young age. They instantly clicked, and conceived a child within 1 month of engagment. Dolosus loved her dearly, but he was falling apart from her. Fall to the Dark Side :"I will follow, my Lord"'' :: - Dolosus Decsessus to Lord Voldemort Dolosus was caught up with Death Eaters one night and within 4 weeks became a full Death Eater, Dark Mark aswell. It still burns now and then. He killed a few people, used unforgivables. He didn't see anything wrong with it. But Kali Jen did. Great Demise :"I'm Sorry," :: - Dolosus Decsessus to Kali Jen One night Lord Voldemort called upon Dolosus to kill Skye Padilla. Dolosus quickly realised that Kali had ran off, along with their newborn child. Dolosus took upon himself the mission he was given and before, went to find Kali. After a day of research he found her, outside a orphanage. Dolosus walked up to Kali, asking her to hand over the baby. She didn't comply. Doosus then apologised, and proceeded to murder Kali. He picked up the baby Zalfura and gave it to the orphanage carer, saying he'll be back within the night. Fall from Grace :"You killed my brother. My best friend. I HATE YOU!" :"You were my best friend. You were my brother. I loved you." :: - Damien LeMar and Dolosus Decsessus On the same night, Dolosus disapparated to a large rock in the middle of the sea, were his old friend, Damien LeMar and Skye Padilla were. Dolosus walked up to Skye, and shot a killing curse at him. Skye dodged it and stood at the end of the rock, Damien disarmed Dolosus. In a fit of rage Dolosus rugby tackled Skye, knocking them both off the rock. Dolosus quickly grabbed a rock on the side, and watched Skye land in the rocky water, and not come back out. Damien approached Dolosus, his wand pointing at him. Dolosus begged Damien to help him up. Damien didn't comply, and stood on Dolosus' fingers, making him fall. Damien immediately disapparated. As Dolosus fell, he kicked on the side of the rock, launching him away from the rocky bottom. Dolosus landed in the water, breaking his arm and both legs as he landed on the surface. Unable to swim, Dolosus floated. After 30 seconds of mere floating Dolosus was rescued by the Ministry of Magic. But immediately thrown into Azkaban. Escape from Azkaban :"I'M SO GOD-DAMN BORED!" :: - Dolosus Decsessus to all the Azkaban inmates Dolosus Decsessus' stay in Azkaban (for over 20 years) severly ruptured his mental state, causing his morals to change. Within his first year he saw the Dementors leave, which he was happy about. After a long time, Dolosus finished constructing the Arithmancy Time Circle. Which alowed Dolosus to teleport from Azkaban. Dolosus proceeded to do so, and ended up in India. Grand Return :"I'm Back" :: - Dolosus Decsessus Dolosus quickly returned to England, buying a new wand, shaping up and applying for a Ministry job, which he sucseeded in getting it. He became the Head of Magical Law Enfrocment. He was quickly praised for his hand's on approach. Brotherly Reuinion :"This book has your family tree in, I think you should read it." :: - Dolosus Decsessus to Orlando Pierros After a while of plotting, he captured noturious dark wizard, Orlando Pierros and a small youth caught up in it, Akif Wood. Dolosus proceeded to torture Orlando, permanantly marking a giant M on his chest. After a day Dolosus found out Orlando was his brother. Dolosus let them escape, right under his very nose. Becoming Minister :"Vote me. For a better future" :: - Dolosus Decsessus Dolosus Decsessus won the next election and became Minister. He instantly changed laws, reinstated Dementors and generally changed the way the Ministry worked. He did this without seeing the faults in his work, which led to his first downfall.